


Stronger

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:59:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint had no idea how he was going to tell her Phil wasn't coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIV. Prompts: music, welcome

He hasn’t told her yet. After a million and a half debriefs, psych evals and god knows what other kinds of meetings about “moving the team in together” Stark had up his sleeve, Clint hasn’t even been home yet. But he’s trying to plot out the best way to tell her; to say it’s just going to be the two of them. That Phil’s not coming home.

_Hearing a 5’2” slip of a woman say in all seriousness ‘I’m a big girl, I can handle it’ had made him laugh. But Joy was stronger than both of them, if somebody pressed the point. She said it was because she spent half her time lugging around a case that was as big as she was, and maybe it was true. But the first time she and Phil invited him to join them… well, he’d had more second thoughts on her behalf than she did._

_“Clint, we want you here. We want you to feel welcome. This isn’t some… one time, let’s-have-some-fun thing for me. And I doubt it is for Phil either. I trust you. Phil trusts you.” She smiled and took his hand. “And that says more than anything else.” She pulled him closer and Phil filed in behind her, holding her tight between them as she went on her tip toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Please?”_

He didn’t really remember the drive to the hotel. He didn’t remember calling her. Maybe Fury did… and in that case he really wasn’t off the hook because Nick wasn’t going to tell her anything unless it was face to face. 

_“Oh my God…” Those were the only words he could get out as he slid into her and felt Phil do the same. She moaned and shivered and seemed to be well beyond the use of language but… “God damn…”_

_Phil let out the same dry laugh he’d used in the face of terrorist cells or Clint’s smartass comm. banter but it was breathier, more heated. Fair, obviously since he was buried to the hilt in the ass of the woman he was in love with. But he wasn’t staring at her. He was reaching out and pulling Clint into a kiss over her shoulder. He feels her breath on his neck as Phil kisses him, feels more than hears her moan as they both start moving. And one word leaves Phil’s mouth. “Perfect…”_

The ride up the elevator was possibly the most stressful few minutes since he’d woken up in medical with Natasha, unsure where or who he was anymore. Wondering, once he’d figured that part out why Phil wasn’t there, telling him it was going to be alright; he’d get some time off and they’d work out the details later… like always. 

How was he going to tell her? How was he going to stand that look she was going to get? He’d hold her, let her cry, let her lean on him the way Phil was always there to lean on but would she want just him? He wasn’t sure. He hadn’t been sure of anything since he’d come back.

The ding pulled him out of his head and he took a deep breath.

_“Do you know how sexy you two are together?” She smiled and kissed his lips as Phil slid a little deeper into him and Joy swallowed the moan that escaped. “I will never get tired of watching this…”_

_“God… that’s good to know.” Phil smiled, even though Clint couldn’t see it, he knew he was smiling. He didn’t curse much but… “Fuck, Clint…”_

_He lifted his hips and moaned. “God, Phil… right there.” He glanced over, watching Joy’s fingers disappear between her thighs as she watched. He caught her wrist, pulling her hand away and replacing his fingers with his own. “Come closer.”_

_She shifted on the bed, moaning loudly as his fingers moved inside her. He heard another quiet ‘fuck’ from Phil and knew Joy wasn’t the only one that deserved a show tonight._

He could hear music through the door. She wasn’t playing—that couldn’t be a good sign, either she didn’t know, or she’d shut down completely—but the strains of The Swan by… somebody who’s name he could never remember no matter how many times she told him. It was turned up just loud enough that the neighbors would be complaining soon and he’d have to knock hard to be heard.

It took three knocks until the door opened.

“Sir?” Clint’s eyes went wide for a second before Joy pushed past director Fury and threw her arms around him.

“He’s alive.” Her voice came out hoarse and choked. “He’s alive….”

Clint looked over her head at Fury—no, this wasn’t his boss; this was Phil’s friend standing in front of him. Nick nodded once and it was enough. Clint pulled Joy closer and let himself break, just a little. She could hold him up for a couple minutes.

After all, she was stronger than both of them.


End file.
